


Blame it on Yuletide!

by BardicRaven



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Committed Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Polyamory, Search for a Cure, Surprise Kissing, Surprise Pairing, Surprise Sex, Surprises, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardicRaven/pseuds/BardicRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it was the wine. Maybe it was the loneliness. Maybe it was the holidays. Whatever it was, and however it happened, Ravi, Liv, and Major find themselves an extremely happy fully triangle for the holidays and beyond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame it on Yuletide!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelgazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelgazing/gifts).



> ##### “Or their sudden, unexpected poly relationship with Major.”
> 
> ##### You asked for it. I wrote it. This fell out of my head as I was reading Pinch Hits today-as-I-write-this, completely unexpectedly, so here you are. :-)
> 
> ##### Hope you like it. :-) 
> 
> ##### Happy Yuletidings! :-) 
> 
> ##### Yule-Goat-to-be-named-laters

O>>>\----------->

**Ravi**

Afterward, Ravi could only blame it on the wine. Good wine, but still, he was wondering what was in it, some sort of strange, unexpected aphrodisiac, or who knew what. Something more than alcohol, he was sure.

Although, they were all lonely. So was it really so surprising that they turned to each other at the end of a night full of wine and not-so-much-wisdom, but definitely song? Got caught up in all the holiday cheer and decided to claim some for their own?

He didn't mind it, much to his surprise. He'd thought he was only for the ladies, and vice-versa. To find himself attracted to a man, and not just any man, but the semi-ex, semi-still-fiancee-despite-everything of his best friend and fellow co-worker, was probably the strangest thing that had happened to him in a good long while.

And, considering that zombies now swarmed over Seattle, that was saying something.

So, after that night of drunken admissions and even more drunken fumblings, careful not to go too far, because, well, zombies, he and Liv and Major had found themselves in a… something. A something that they all wanted too much to turn down.

So, they didn't. A miracle in itself, really, considering the two of them. All right, the three of them, if he were to be perfectly honest about it. They all had happiness issues, chief among them being the acceptance of the notion that people like them COULD be happy.

So he treasured the nights, and worked through the days, and tried not to think too hard about a future that was uncertain at best, but guaranteed to come, no matter what.

O>>>\----------->

**Liv**

Liv didn't blame the wine. She blamed Major. Well, not blamed, exactly, but certainly thought he had something to do with it.

It had come suspiciously close on the heels of her telling him they had no future, that they each belonged with their own kind, after all. And he HAD brought the wine that night. Poured the drinks, even. But she hadn't seen him do anything, and besides, with her zombie-metabolism these days, normal drugs didn't work the way they did on everyone else, so, really, it probably wasn't anything Major did.

At least, not with the wine. What he did later, with hands and tongue and sheer rampant sexy desire, the joy he showed at being with them both, well, that was something else again.

And again, not really something she could blame him for. Or at least nothing she wanted to blame him for.

But however it happened, rather to her surprise, Liv found she didn't mind this new relationship she found herself in. Instead of being double-trouble, as she feared, it turned out to be double-delight.

Liv found it a welcome escape from the questions, from the uncertainty, and the puppy-dog-devotion and almost-depressing cheerfulness from Major. He was so certain that there would be a cure. She wasn't. Not any more. There'd been too many close calls, too many ups and downs as they got close, and then had hope snatched away from them yet again.

She couldn't believe any more. Didn't dare. It was tiring. Soul-wearing. And she'd had enough of that already to last a lifetime. So, to find herself in a place where she could still have Major, without the constant nagging hopefullness that ended up reminding her of everything she'd likely never have again, was simply wonderful.

A part of her wondered how long it would last, but she firmly told that part of her to shut up and just enjoy it while it lasted, for however long it lasted.

She also discovered a new side of her co-worker that she hadn't even guessed about before – a calm, competent sexiness that brought her to new heights of pleasure and delight. She'd never realized there could be so much pleasure from so little actual physical contact. He combined caution with desire in a way that let her feel truly loved, for exactly what she was at this moment. It was such a surprise, but oh, so welcome. She couldn't help but drink it in, thinking that if this were an addiction, she most definitely didn't want to be cured.

And Major! She'd never expected he'd enjoy the competition, sharing his bed and his time with her with another, and a man at that, but he rose to new heights, pun intended, making sure the two of them were pleasured as much as they could be under the circumstances, left hot and sweaty and thoroughly sated by the time he was done with them.

The fact that they all knew helped, of course. There was no need to hold back, no need to keep secrets, when they all knew what Liv was, what Major had been for a time (and would be again, but Ravi saw no future in telling him of that), what Ravi hoped to accomplish.

They all knew and it didn't matter. They mattered and that was all that mattered. The rest of the world would come shoving itself at them soon enough and as it would. They'd do their jobs, then turn back to each other, letting their love and strength carry them through.

O>>>\----------->

**Major**

They all knew, so they didn't have to worry. Of course, they didn't know about him, about his taking out of other zombies, and Major wondered what would happen to them all when they found out about it, but somehow, the guilt faded when he was with them. Besides, they'd find a cure, he just knew it, and then the people could be thawed out and reunited with their loved ones, hale and whole.

He hoped.

Until then, he would enjoy the one bright spot that had come out of the last year. When so much else had hit the fan – his job, his relationship with Liv, his life, his unlife – finally, there was something that worked.

He was as surprised as any of them. He'd certainly never thought of Ravi in that way before, but somehow, that night it just seemed natural, the most sensible and natural thing in the world. And then, after, it still made sense. Which surprised him even more – he'd fully expected it to have only been a night. To have it last past the dawn was a treat he hadn't expected, and wondered if he even deserved.

But, seeing their joy, he decided to put all such thoughts aside in favor of pleasing his partners. He'd have enough to do there. The rest, could take care of itself. Pleasuring them helped ease his guilt over the others, helped remind him of why he was here, why he was doing what he did. To save Liv. To save the others. To give them all time to find a cure.

Which was out there.

It was.

He wouldn't allow there to be another outcome. He wouldn't think of anything else, except the two of them, and how he could best bring them pleasure.

Nothing else mattered to him, except their happiness and safety.

Nothing.

Certainly not his own life, except that he knew that anything happening to him would leave them heartbroken, so he took care of himself for them.

Walked the narrow line that was his to walk these days, stalling as best he could, taking lives as slowly as he could, doing his best to put them on pause, not end them.

The only gift he could think of that was enough for them.

And he made it be enough for all of them.


End file.
